comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Spotlights/Archivo 16
Esta página es un archivo de las solicitudes de spotlights. Si deseas solicitar un nuevo spotlight para tu wiki ve a la página adecuada. La wiki Pokeland }} Hola, el slogan que propones no identifica muy bien a la wiki. "Conoce nuestro universo" es muy genérico y aplicable a prácticamente todas las wikis que hay. Intenta otro que identifique mejor el tema de la wiki. Y recuerda firmar tus comentarios escribiendo --~~~~. ¡Mucha suerte con tu solicitud!-- 19:25 5 jun 2013 (UTC) :He cambiado el Slogan de nuestra petición espero que el nuevo esté mejor n.n, saludos... 19:31 5 jun 2013 (UTC) ::En realidad, el nuevo slogan propuesto tampoco identifica a la wiki. En resumen, debería explicar en una frase que es una wiki para novelas de Pokémon que sea creativo y atractivo para los lectores. También les sugiero cambiar el color de los enlaces o el de la portada, pues los enlaces no son fácilmente visibles con esa combinación de colores. -- 21:27 5 jun 2013 (UTC) :::Sí el color de fondo es un poco oscuro para el texto en negro, yo probaría aclarar un poco ese morado o buscar otra combinación que haga más cómoda la lectura. También hay que categorizar las categorías para tener una estructura de categorías clara y navegable. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:25 6 jun 2013 (UTC) ::::Ya hemos actualizado la portada, los colores ahora son mucho más claros, y las categorías ya están siendo categorizadas, muchas gracias por su continua atención, un cordial saludo 09:16 8 jun 2013 (UTC) :::::¡Hola! Se ve mejor y también se nota el avance con la categorización, sería muy bueno para vuestra wiki que también creéis las Categorías Requeridas, al menos las que tienen muchas páginas. Avisar aquí cuando consideréis que ya está. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:16 10 jun 2013 (UTC) ::::::Muy buenas, de nuevo vine por aquí para informar de que ya tenemos las categorías requeridas creadas n.n, espero que ya este todo bien, saludos y gracias por su atención! 13:55 16 jun 2013 (UTC) :::::::Muy bien, pero con ya te dije antes, las categorías también tienen que estar categorizadas, habéis creado categorías pero no las habéis categorizado, acabo de categorizar una como ejemplo y sin saber nada del tema de tu wiki. Todas las categorías deberían estar creadas y categorizadas :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:27 16 jun 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Ya hemos acabado, espero que ya esté, saludos! 15:11 16 jun 2013 (UTC) :::::::::(Por favor avisar cuando estén todas las categorías categorizadas). --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:43 17 jun 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Muy buenas de nuevo jejeje, definitivamente creo que ya está todo, ya están todas las categorías categorizadas y todo en orden, espero que ya este todo listo, saludos, y muchisimas gracias por su atencion. 20:54 18 jun 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Concedido con 541 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:57 19 jun 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 Wiki Hola, lo primero que haría sería colocar contenido en las secciones de Artículo y Alien destacado de la portada porque ahora solo se ve un enlace en rojo. Y por último revisaría la lista de categorías sin categorizar (132) para tener una clara estructura de categorías, los artículos también deben estar todos categorizados. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:30 10 jun 2013 (UTC) :Arreglado. Lamento lo de la Portada, fue mi error. Nano ::Ahora sí están todas las categorías categorizadas, ha mejorado mucho. Aún quedan 5 artículos sin categorías, creo que lo podéis solventar sin problemas y la portada vuelve a tener secciones en rojo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:49 17 jun 2013 (UTC) :::Arreglado nuevamente. Lamento lo de la Portada D: Nanomech25 ::::Muy bien, pero siguen estando pendiente lo de categorizar todas las páginas, ahora hay 9 sin categoría. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:24 19 jun 2013 (UTC) ::::Páginas categorizadas. Gracias por informarnos sobre estos pequeños errores. Saludos! Nanomech25 :::::Concedido con 1942 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:54 19 jun 2013 (UTC) Wikihammer 40k Señor del Capítulo Lord Eledan 11:38 9 jun 2013 (UTC) :Hola, solicitud concedida con 5.083 artículos. Creo que vendría bien hacer una limpieza de redirecciones dobles. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:39 10 jun 2013 (UTC) Torre de Dios Wiki :Hola, solicitud concedida con 506 artículos, está muy bien (y) seguid así. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:44 10 jun 2013 (UTC) Stargate Hola Roxas, sí, lo vi y me alegré mucho, todo mereció la pena. Volviendo al tema, es.stargate está muy bien y solo hay algunas cosas que arreglar, en general mejorar la estructura de categorías: #Todas las páginas tienen que tener al menos una categoría. #Todas las categorías deberían estar creadas y categorizadas. La portada no debería tener enlaces en rojo, ni enlaces rotos a archivos, ni enlaces a categorías sin crear. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:00 16 jun 2013 (UTC) ::*Solicitud concedida con 425 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:57 2 jul 2013 (UTC) SmashPedia }} :Concedido con 1033 artículos. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:21 19 jun 2013 (UTC) ::Gracias :D 20:25 19 jun 2013 (UTC) Ingeniograma Enciclopédico Hola, Csuarezllosa, como podrás ver, el nombre del wiki es muy largo: ¿no podrías poner alguna abreviatura o quizás otro nombre? recuerda que no importa el nombre tanto, pues enlazará al wiki. Por cierto, deberías arreglar la portada: el FacebookWidget no aparece, y creo que resultaría práctico tener un wordmark (el logo del wiki), ya que, según puedo ver, solo es el nombre del wiki, y por último, creo que se podrían expandir algunos cuantos artículos cortos. Saludos y suerte con la solicitud. Pintor du Smeargles | Preguntame algo | 15:56 20 junio 2013 (UTC) :Falta un logo propio. Tampoco veo cual es el tema de tu wiki. Hay importaciones hechas desde wikis de diferentes temas y no veo una relación entre sí. El contenido debería de ser nuevo y no utilizar contenido ya existente para hacer una mezcla. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:14 24 jun 2013 (UTC) :RECURSO DE RECONSIDERACIÓN: Las importaciones son de mis 32 ex wikis abandonadas, por términos de uso me quitaron todos mis cargos. Estoy trasladando todos al único este wiki tipo Diccionario Enciclopédico.--Csuarezllosa (muro) 13:36 25 jun 2013 (UTC) ::Lo vuelvo a explicar. Si tu wiki consiste mayormente en trasladar contenido de otros wikis, incluso aunque tú seas el autor, sigue siendo un wiki con contenido duplicado. El contenido debe de ser nuevo. Tampoco has dejado claro el tema de tu wiki y no tiene logo propio. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:52 25 jun 2013 (UTC) :::PD: No hace falta que escribas en mayúscula, ni tampoco en negrita. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:52 25 jun 2013 (UTC) Wiki Need for Speed }} He tenido que corregir su solicitud: carecía de encabezado, la imagen estaba mal situada y su enlace. No cuentan con 100 artículos, por lo que no pueden obtener el spotlight, quizás te confundiste de página pues en el comentario dices una descripción del tema. Por favor, regresa una vez que hallas cumplido con todos los requisitos. Pintor du Smeargles | Preguntame algo | 18:32 20 junio 2013 (UTC) :Hola DLD234, Por favor antes de volver a presentar la solicitud lee los requisitos para obtener un spotlight. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:34 24 jun 2013 (UTC) Bola de Drac :Hola, se ve todo muy bien, ya dirás cuando lo creas conveniente. Sobre todo te diría de crear las que tienen más de 10/15 artículos para que no se queden aisladas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:08 2 jul 2013 (UTC) ::Bien, ahora todas las categorias que tienen más de 10 artículos estan categorizadas. Ahora solo falta hacer las que tienen menos artículos. Te parece bien activar ya el Spotlight? ::Dani3po (disc.) 17:46 7 jul 2013 (UTC) :::Sí, concedido con 584 artículos porque incluso has categorizado muchas otras con menos páginas. Aclaro que solo está concedido, el Staff es quien configura cuando saldrá. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:46 7 jul 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok, gracias por todo Zeist!^^ Dani3po (disc.) 15:59 8 jul 2013 (UTC) Wiki J-Pop :Hola, se nota que te has esforzado, se ve todo muy bien, tan solo habría que crear las categorías que tienen entre más de 5 o 10 páginas para tener una buena estructura de categorías. El número de artículos roza los 100 completos, aunque estoy seguro de que aumentará durante el proceso. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:31 2 jul 2013 (UTC) ::Hola, ya he creado todas las categorías con 5 o más páginas en ellas. Con el tiempo se crearán el resto y cada categoría nueva será creada. --ihojose studios | disc 21:38 2 jul 2013 (UTC) :::Al crear nuevas categorías han quedado algunas sin categorizar y sigue estando pendiente el requisito de tener una buena estructura de categorías. Hay que categorizar todas las páginas, páginas de categorías incluidas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:41 5 jul 2013 (UTC) ::::OK, seguiuré creando y categorizando hasta no dejar ninguna categoría faltante y ninguna sin categorizar. --ihojose studios | disc 16:31 6 jul 2013 (UTC) :::::Hola, las categorías se ven muy bien, ahora solo haría falta aumentar un poco más el número de artículos completos, ahora hay 110 páginas y los 11 primeros no se ven completos, algunos son solo redirecciones suaves. Cuantos más artículos completos haya mejor. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:00 7 jul 2013 (UTC) ┌──────────────┘ Ok, estaré trabajando en eso. Voy a complementar los artículos menos completos y terminar los que están en desarrollo. Tardaré un tiempo, pues en esta wiki hay pocos editores y uno de ellos solo edita imagenes porque habla en inglés. --ihojose studios | disc 03:30 8 jul 2013 (UTC) :Hola, ya he avanzado mucho en la creación de categorías y complementación de artículos aunque algunos siguen cortos por falta de información. --ihojose studios | disc 00:50 13 jul 2013 (UTC) ::Entonces es mejor que hagas artículos nuevos que si puedan tener suficiente contenido y los que no tienen suficiente información para ser un artículo los pongas en una sola página más interesante. Avísame cuando consideres que ya puedo revisar. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:24 13 jul 2013 (UTC) :::Ya hice artículos con más contenido e incluso combiné algunos en otros haciendo un artículo más extenso. --ihojose studios | disc 20:35 1 sep 2013 (UTC) ::::Concedido con 138 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:05 5 sep 2013 (UTC) El increíble mundo de Gumball Wiki :He corregido los enlaces. -- 19:12 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola, PhineasJoka, esto es lo que hay que arreglar: #El eslogan "Este es mi wiki,conócelo!" no es válido pues no identifica ni representa a Gumball Wiki de ninguna forma. #Hay páginas sin categorizar. Todas las páginas tiene que tener al menos una categoría, las páginas de categoría también deben de estar categorizadas. #Hay categorías requeridas con hasta más de 100 páginas. Hay que crear y categorizar las que tienen cinco o más páginas. #La portada tiene enlaces en rojo y dices que la estás trabajando. Avisa cuando esté todo arreglado. Muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:05 5 jul 2013 (UTC) ::No hay respuesta y siguen habiendo temas pendientes, por favor siéntete libre de volver a solicitarlo cuando este todo solventado, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:03 5 sep 2013 (UTC) Campamento Mestizo :--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:15 8 jul 2013 (UTC) :Ya se han corregido todas las Categorias Requeridas--zєυѕ 201 18:00 2 ago 2013 (UTC) ::En periodo de revisión. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:52 2 ago 2013 (UTC) :::Concedido con 305 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:12 5 sep 2013 (UTC) Un Show Más Wiki :Hola, he corregido el enlace. Ha pasado un año y ahora tenéis 1402 artículos. Habéis aumentado en unos mil artículos. Sin embargo no todas las páginas están categorizadas (categorías incluidas). Además estáis en proceso de destitución de cargos de administración por lo que no cumplís el requisito nº6: No debe estar en proceso de elección de administradores o situación parecida. Esto es determinante para declinar vuestra solicitud hasta que la administración sea estable. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast *PD: Además os recomiendo quitar el autoplay que hay en la portada. En general es una mala práctica en Internet poner audio en autoplay en las páginas y a mucha gente le puede molestar. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:41 9 jul 2013 (UTC) Wiki Winner :Hola, corregí el enlace a la wiki, recuerda que si la dirección de la wiki es http://es.winner.wikia.com/, solo debes escribir es.winner, tenlo en cuenta para la próxima. Suerte con la solicitud. -- 16:44 9 jul 2013 (UTC) ::Hola, lo siento pero tu wiki no tiene un tema definido, hay desde los capítulos del Chavo del 8 en vídeo, hasta las propiedades de la materia, esto que es igual que esto, letras de canciones, etc. Los wikis de temas tan generales no están permitidos. Para eso ya está Wikipedia o los diferentes wikis temáticos de Wikia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:40 9 jul 2013 (UTC) Wiki Mario Fanon :Hola, spotlight concedido con 162 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:28 10 jul 2013 (UTC) :Gracias por aceptarnos Nickyred RuneScape Wiki :Hola, todas las páginas deben de tener al menos una categoría y actualmente hay 358 sin categoría, (las páginas de categoría también deben estar categorizadas). Las categorías requeridas con 5 o más artículos deberían de estar creadas. Veo que tienes muchas redirecciones dobles, con un bot se pueden arreglar fácilmente y veo que ya tienes uno, pero si quieres que te ayude avísame :) Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:44 10 jul 2013 (UTC) ::Holazzz, Zeits. Sí, quisiera que por favor me ayudaras con las redirecciones dobles. Los antiguos Administradores hicieron un remolino de proporciones épicas con los artículos de Habilidades (hay 9 redirecciones diferentes para cada uno de las 25 Habilidades, sin contar las subpáginas de Magia y Plegaria). Y, sobre el Bot, es un AWB y no sé muy bien cómo reparar redirecciones dobles con él. Ya estoy trabajando en categorizar páginas y crear categorías. --See ya': http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110901220935/codesah/images/a/ad/Ajente02_Firma.JPG 19:05 13 jul 2013 (UTC) :::Lo de las redirecciones dobles ya está solucionado, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:34 15 jul 2013 (UTC) ::::Lo de las páginas y categorías sin categorizas ya está solucionado. ¡Muchas gracias por lo de las redirecciones! Un saludo. --See ya': http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110901220935/codesah/images/a/ad/Ajente02_Firma.JPG 02:39 11 ago 2013 (UTC) :::::(Hilo:9702) Spotlight concedido con 1057 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:27 11 ago 2013 (UTC) Resident Evil Wiki Hola de nuevo, todas las páginas deben de tener al menos una categoría y actualmente hay 6 sin categoría y 59 categorías sin categorizar. Las categorías requeridas con 5 o más artículos deberían de estar creadas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:51 10 jul 2013 (UTC) ::Hola, bueno ya hemos categorizado lo que nos faltaban, creo que ya estamos. Saludos --Jeann (muro)23:36 10 jul 2013 (UTC) :::Hola, bien hecho, ya está concedido con 1577 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:20 11 jul 2013 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda Wiki Concedido con 2544 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:04 10 jul 2013 (UTC) Pkémon Fanon Hola a todos los Staff de Wikia. Bueno, mi Wiki es esta yo soy su fundador y pensé que hacerle ya un Spotlight. Hemos llegado a más de 100 páginas y creo que la Wiki es muy buena pero necesita más editores, y que mejor que un buen Spotlight. Espero que lo acepten y si no, haré todo lo posible. Gracias y saludos! --Link-Cris (muro) 17:13 11 jul 2013 (UTC) :Hola Link-Cris, he encontrado que este Taurus tiene la misma descripción que este, o este Poliwag la misma descripción que este, siendo que tu wiki es de fanon no debería tener contenido oficial y menos sin atribuir. Revisad que todas vuestras páginas sean de contenido inventado y volved a presentar la solicitud. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:41 12 jul 2013 (UTC) Wiki Plazma Burst Espero que no importe, re ubiqué la solicitud en el ultimo lugar de la lista y edité el estado ya que no tenía, recuerda que ese campo no se debe modificar, una sugerencia, no te hace falta el flag de rollback ya que esas funciones están incluidas en las de administrador, suerte con la solicitud --Luiselmarlyto (muro) 18:49 17 jul 2013 (UTC) :Lo siento pero actualmente le faltan varios requisitos para tener un spotlight. Primero no tiene logo propio. Hay muchos artículos que son muy escuetos, (si no se pueden expandir porque no hay más información disponible, entonces vale más la pena que los agrupes por temas en una sola página más interesante; en forma de lista o de tabla) o crear añadir artículos nuevos que tengan más contenido. Además no hay apenas categorías creadas, (excepto las que ya vienen al crear el wiki), por lo que no hay una estructura de categorías definida. La portada tampoco tiene una estructura definida, tiene varios huecos y le falta contenido y enlaces hacia el contenido principal. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:32 17 jul 2013 (UTC) ::PD: La siguiente entrada de blog es un buen punto de partida para informarte de otras alternativas para promocionar tu wiki. ¡Muchos ánimos! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:32 17 jul 2013 (UTC) Sonic Wiki :Concedido con 1062 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:41 20 jul 2013 (UTC) Biblioteca Virtual de Literatura :No cumple los requisitos, hay páginas que consisten solo en listas de premios como esta o esta, sin explicar nada más, eso no lo puedo pasar por un artículo completo. Además que la misma información y mejor explicada ya lo puedes encontrar en otros sitios. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:37 20 jul 2013 (UTC) Shingeki no Kyojin Wiki :Todo muy bien, solo un detalle: si tenéis claro estas categorías, deberían estar creadas y categorizadas para tener una estructura de categorías clara. La categoría:Navegación actualmente contiene las páginas de organización del sitio, tal vez queráis ponerlas todas en Categoría:Shingeki_no_Kyojin_Wiki. Cuando esté avísame aquí. Ya casi lo tenéis. ¡Ánimo! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:55 20 jul 2013 (UTC) : :Buenas Zeist, uno de mis administradores creo que ya ha arreglado todo y creo que ya no queda nada más por hacer, si queda algo dime. Saludos! Molon jajaja (muro) 19:08 21 jul 2013 (UTC) ::Muy bien, ahora sí concedido con 204 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:19 21 jul 2013 (UTC) ¡Muchas Gracias Zeist!, nos viene muy bien el Spotlight ^_^ Molon jajaja (muro) 23:49 21 jul 2013 (UTC) Wiki Vocaloid }} :Hola, gracias por toda la información. Tan solo falta categorizar todas las páginas y categorías y de esta lista tendrían que estar creadas y categorizadas (o eliminadas si no son correctas) las categorías con más de cinco páginas. Todo esto es en base al requisito de tener una buena estructura de categorías que ayude a los lectores a navegar por vuestro estupendo wiki. Si necesitas ayuda para renombrar/eliminar categorías incorrectas avísame. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:42 21 jul 2013 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias por la respuesta, no estoy segura de como categorizar nuestras categorías, eso suena bastante extraño, a causa de esto hemos hecho una limpieza de tags, eliminamos varios que vimos muy innecesarios y lo reducimos prácticamente a la mitad, así que de aquí en adelante mis administradores y yo necesitaríamos una guía de instrucción para hacer el arreglo correspondiente, esperaremos respuesta, muchas gracias, y sin querer no firme la solicitud ._. mi culpa, gracias Asura_Shinigami (muro) 03:30 21 jul 2013 (UTC) ::: No hay problema, de eso puedo encargarme ;). Pintor Smeargle ( • • mi bot) 19:44 21 jul 2013 (UTC) ::::Respondido en su muro. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:55 21 jul 2013 (UTC) Creo que escribo demasiado >_> seré breve... creo que ya, si debemos algo mas YwY por favor informenos, muchas gracias por la plantilla Asura_Shinigami (muro) 01:21 23 jul 2013 (UTC) : No. Aún me falta categorizar y crear categorías, ¡pero ya casi! Pintor Smeargle ( • • mi bot) 16:36 23 jul 2013 (UTC) :: Listo. Ya he categorizado cada artículo y categoría, y creé también las categorías faltantes. Supongo que ya cumplimos todos los requisitos, ¿no es así? Pintor Smeargle ( • • mi bot) 18:20 23 jul 2013 (UTC) :::Es así. Spotlight concedido con 1.176 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:21 23 jul 2013 (UTC) Sonic el erizo fanon Disculpa, pero me temo que no pusiste ningun enlace por lo que no se puede saber siquiera de wiki hablas, he de suponer que es este ya que eres burócrata y administrador allí, de ser así me parece que no leiste Requisitos ya que vuestro wiki no tiene siquiera 100 artículos, además de que por lo que veo no tienen una estructura de categorías definida, me parece que necesitan mejorar varios aspectos antes de poder solicitar el spotlight, saludos. --Luiselmarlyto (muro) 13:44 21 jul 2013 (UTC) :Por lo que de esta manera la solicitud no se puede aceptar. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:57 21 jul 2013 (UTC) Un Show Más Wiki (2) :Hola, las categorías que tengan cinco o más páginas no deberían aparecer en esta lista, ya casi lo tenéis. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:54 28 jul 2013 (UTC) :Hola, ya corregimos todas estas categorías, aunque hay dos, como el el caso de esta, y esta, que no se sabe exactamente como quitarlas. Saludos SealShyl (muro) 23:21 28 jul 2013 (UTC) :: Disculpa, esta categoría ya fue eliminada y no tiene artículos por lo que no existe, esta otra no está creada pero tiene artículos categorizados, para eliminarla solo hace falta quitarles la categoría a dichos artículos, un saludo --Luiselmarlyto (muro) 00:52 29 jul 2013 (UTC) :: Hola, hace un rato las pudimos eliminar, asi que ya no importa, un saludo. SealShyl (muro) 01:43 29 jul 2013 (UTC) :Muy bien, eso ya está resuelto, ahora vamos con otro tema; ahora mismo tenéis 10 administradores y 21 burócratas. ¿Para qué necesitáis tantos burócratas? En el registro de cambios de perfil de usuario se ve mucho movimiento de concesión y destitución de cargos durante estos últimos días, y según uno de los requisitos que para obtener un spotlight: "No debe estar en proceso de elección de administradores o situación parecida". Por lo que es obvio que esto no se cumple ya que con tantos administradores y burócratas y tantos cambios no hay una administración estable. Necesitan ordenar su administración y dejar solo los cargos que realmente sean necesarios, 21 burócratas para un wiki de 1000 páginas es completamente innecesario, ya que la función del burócrata solo es necesaria en momentos muy puntuales, normalmente cuando la comunidad lo requiere. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:38 29 jul 2013 (UTC) Angry Birds Wiki EL SUP3R 13 (muro) 01:21 1 ago 2013 (UTC) : Hola, SUP3R. Te notifico que no hace falta poner en el enlace la parte de '''w:c:', únicamente las partes de la dirección del wiki, que en vuestro caso es es.angrybirds. Además, creo que la imagen es muy grande, aunque deberíamos ver que dice Zeist al respecto :). Saludos Pintor Smeargle ( • • mi bot) 01:37 1 ago 2013 (UTC) : Opino que hay muchas paginas y categorías sin categorizar, deberían corregir eso antes, también recomiendo una revisión de los artículos del wiki ya que vi por ahi alguna que otra pagina sin sentido que sería buena idea eliminar, asi como una limpieza de redirecciones dobles, suerte con ello saludos --Luiselmarlyto (muro) 03:16 1 ago 2013 (UTC) ::Además de hacer limpieza de páginas sin sentido, veo que queda mucho por arreglar ya que la categorización actual es muy confusa. Todas las páginas deben de tener al menos una categoría y no debería haber tantas categorías requeridas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:52 2 ago 2013 (UTC) Negas Wiki Hola Sodom., *Falta la imagen para el spotlight. √ *De la lista de "categorías requeridas" hay que crear y categorizar las categorías que tienen 5 o más páginas. (Son 7 en total). Recuerda que todas las categorías y páginas deben de tener al menos una categoría. *La actual portada está un poco desaprovechada, le podría beneficiar tener una breve explicación del tema del wiki que podría ir donde pone ahora "Bienvenido!", o un slider (pase de diapositivas). También necesita más enlaces hacia el contenido principal. Por ejemplo con una sección de categorías más importantes y que la sección del artículo destacado enlace con dicho artículo para poder leerlo entero. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:33 12 ago 2013 (UTC) *Ok, ya cambie la portada. 90px|link=Usuario:Sodom. 19:39 14 ago 2013 (UTC) :Sí ha mejorado bastante, aunque se echa en falta una sección con enlaces a las categorías más importantes y el mensaje de bienvenida está repetido. También sigue pendiente lo que dije de las categorías requeridas con 5 o más páginas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:16 15 ago 2013 (UTC) ::No hay respuesta y sigue estando pendiente lo que dije, por lo que declino la solicitud, por favor siéntete libre de volver a solicitarlo cuando estés disponible. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:59 5 sep 2013 (UTC) Wiki NuevoOlimpo • • mi bot) 21:36 12 ago 2013 (UTC) }} Hola yo soy uno de los burocratas del wiki y yo le pedi permiso a Pintor Smeargle que solicite el SpotLight ya que yo no se hacerlo --El Guerrero del Cielo (Mi discusión) 21:40 12 ago 2013 (UTC) Yo soy uno de los burocratas de la wiki y tambien pido el permiso del SPolight --Cero 1326 (muro) 21:47 12 ago 2013 (UTC)Cero 1326 :Hola Guerrero del Cielo, de momento lo que te diría es hacer menos transparente la página para poder leer bien los artículos, y todas las "categorías requeridas" con 5 o más artículos deberían estar creadas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:38 12 ago 2013 (UTC) ::Ok lo de las categorias lo intentare --El Guerrero del Cielo (Mi discusión) 09:38 13 ago 2013 (UTC) :::Listo ya lo hice --El Guerrero del Cielo (Mi discusión) 09:55 13 ago 2013 (UTC) ::::Pues siguen habiendo categorías requeridas y páginas y categorías sin categorizar. Has rebajado un poco la transparencia como te dije sí, pero sigue molestando para leer. Recuerda que es el texto lo que tiene que destacar por encima del fondo de imagen. Rebaja más la transparencia y sería mejor una imagen que ocupe todo el fondo en vez de una imagen en mosaico. Se nota demasiado el salto de una imagen a otra y no es un efecto agradable a la vista. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:01 15 ago 2013 (UTC) :::::No se que es lo que pasa que categorizo alguna pagina y cuando recargo aparece como no categorizada --El Guerrero del Cielo (Mi discusión) 20:46 15 ago 2013 (UTC) ::::::En esta página hace falta que cierres la segunda etiqueta así: . Y todas las cateogorías (menos la raíz) tienen que estar categorizadas, no sirve que categorices una categoría con su misma categoría. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:57 17 ago 2013 (UTC) :::::::Listo :) --El Guerrero del Cielo (Mi discusión) 15:43 18 ago 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Concedido con 116 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:13 18 ago 2013 (UTC) Wikitendo Hola de nuevo, se nota el esfuerzo, está todo muy bien, tan solo he detectado algunos artículos más provenientes de Wikipedia (a los que he añadido la plantilla) por lo que sería recomendable que se revise un poco más. También he creado la Plantilla:! porque es necesaria para que se muestre bien la Plantilla:Ficha_de_consola en los artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:12 15 ago 2013 (UTC) :Hemos hecho una revisión de nuestros artículos y se les ha añadido la plantilla correspondiente, lamentamos dicho descuido no nos habíamos percatado de ello, igualmente gracias por la corrección con la plantilla, fue error mio, esperamos que ya esté todo en orden --Luiselmarlyto (muro) 15:03 16 ago 2013 (UTC) ::He vuelto a hacer una revisión y he encontrado otros 14 artículos más que derivan de Wikipedia. Hace falta una revisión artículo por artículo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:34 17 ago 2013 (UTC) :::Entendido, haremos dicha revisión y avisaremos cuando hayamos terminado, supongo que no hay mas aspectos que debamos corregir ademas del mencionado, pero si es así es mejor saberlo para trabajarlo de forma paralela a la revisión, de nuevo lamentamos haber descuidado el cumplimiento del requisito #10 --Luiselmarlyto (muro) 13:47 18 ago 2013 (UTC) :::Hemos hecho una revisión de todos los 253 artículos del wiki y hemos añadido la plantilla correspondiente a las atribuciones a Wikipedia, antes de la revisión tenia al rededor de 40 artículos enlazados, terminada la revisión tiene 72, igualmente a los articulos que sean atribuidos a otros wikis de wikia, se les ha puesto la plantilla a un total de 5, esperamos que ya sea todo, difícilmente podríamos hacer una revisión mas profunda--Luiselmarlyto (muro) 02:04 20 ago 2013 (UTC) ::::Spotlight concedido con 253 artículos y un buen trabajo. ¡Muchos ánimos y seguid así! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 08:39 20 ago 2013 (UTC)